everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kasper Prins
Kasper Prins is the son of the Prince from the Little Mermaid. A definite over-worker, he always seems absorbed in his books and tasks to do... which doesn't mean he doesn't care about people! Character Personality As stated previously, Kasper works a lot. He's a very studious boy, who sometimes works too much, to the point where he sometimes forget to eat or sleep. He tends to be a bit confused toward things in general because he's always absorbed in books he reads, or work he's doing. He feels like he has to prove himself because he thinks people will judge him (due to being a prince and all) so he frequently overworks. He loves people but doesn't know how to show it. He's somewhat awkward and like, tends to overthink everything and especially people's view on him. Kasper also aims to be liked. But of course, when you're a prince, there's always people who stick with you because you're royalty, and Kasper is well aware of that. That's why he tends to pick his friends very carefully, and wants to be liked for who he is and not because he's "some princely dude" like he says. Actually he just... doesn't care about being a prince and thinks it brings more trouble than anything. He really just wants to be... himself, and hates judgments. He himself never judges anyone on how they look, and regrets that most people tend to do that. A lot of people mistake Kasper for a nerd. Yes, he is somewhat of a nerd... but no. He isn't a nerd or a geek, technically speaking. Because "working a lot doesn't mean you're a nerd, FYI." Though he's undoubtedly a hardworker, Kasper isn't really organized. There's always paper sheets all over his desk (and Nino can't help but tidy up it all). You can also find tons of cups of coffee or tea, because without coffee, well Kasper would just, purely and simply, fall asleep right on his books and wake up a week later. Nah, just kidding but he needs coffee and/or tea to function correctly. Appearance Kasper is of average height and has blonde, almost white, curly hair, usually all messy. Well, we could say Kasper in himself is a mess. His eyes are sea green and he has a peachy skin. His color scheme is sky blue, sea green and yellow. Fairy Tale : The Little Mermaid How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Little_Mermaid How does Kasper come into it? Kasper's parents are the previous Prince and Temple Girl of the story. Overall, Kasper's childhood was rather... okay. His parents were kind of always busy and didn't spend much time with her. So, Kasper spent some time at his aunt and uncle's castle, and with his cousin Maria. Sadly, she died when she was ten (Kasper was nine at the time), and Kas was extremely shook by the accident. But he knew that Maria wouldn't want him to be sad, so he eventually got over that. Relationships Family Father : Erik Prins What could be said about him? Oh well, nothing much. Constantly absent, always busy, Kasper didn't see him a lot. Erik is a fairly average dad, not exactly good, but not exactly bad. Mother : Ariana Prins (née Templeton) Ariana is, to say the least, a kind woman. Though busy, she always found time for her son when he was still at the castle, and she never hesitated to show him that she loved him. Now that he's at school, Kas thinks fondly of his mother. Cousin : Maria Templeton (Deceased) The two were close, really close. Maria tried to help Kas with things, especially his fear of water, and even if it was in vain, they had some really good time together. When she died, Kas was absolutely devastated, but eventually got over it. Friends Nino D'Aragon Honestly, those two roommates complete each other. Nino kind of understands Kasper's desire to to prove himself, because he used to feel the same way (see the fic A Whole New World for that) Their tempers also kind of clash but like, they learned to live with that. Nino also often helps Kasper by cleaning the desk, bringing him coffee, and such. But, Nino's always the first to tell Kas that he's overworking. Pet Kasper has a pet seagull he named Oyster. Oyster is very quiet and gentle bird who usually sits on Kasper's shoulder when he's working. Romance Melinda Templeton is Kasper's Temple Girl. Mind you, they aren't dating. In fact, their relationship is kind of... weird. Melinda's adoptive parents kind of push her towards him, to get to know him better, and she awkwardly searches for a topic to discuss with him, and it usually is about books. It's less awkward between those two when they forget their destined to marry, and Melinda often tries to stop him from overworking, and even brings him a snack to make sure he doesn't forget to eat because he's overabsorbed in the work. He tends to notice that something's up with her, but doesn't know how to act with that knowledge. Enemies OPEN Trivia * Kasper's birthday is on the National Sea Day Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:The Little Mermaid